Semiconductor laser chips are soldered to optical subassemblies. Often a vacuum collet is used to move the chip into position and hold it there for soldering to the subassembly. The collet is generally moved by a mechanical handler, such as a robotic arm. During use, the vacuum collet may become clogged with solder.
A clogged collet has diminished usefulness, and so the clog must be removed. Conventionally, the collet must be disengaged from the robotic arm, cleaned, and reinstalled. Collets which cannot be cleaned must be replaced.
Various conventional methodologies have been used to clean solder from vacuum collets. For example, a clogged collet may be immersed in an ultra/megasonic bath. Alternatively, high pressure air may be used to attempt to remove the clog. Further, the clog may be dislodged through mechanical means, such as with a fine probe tip.
The conventional methodologies have certain disadvantages. For example, each of the above conventional methods requires that the clogged collet be removed from the handler. This adds time to the processing of the chips. Further, none of the conventional methods are insured of removing all the solder from a clogged collet or solder from every clogged collet. Failure to remove all the solder from a collet prevents that collet from regaining its full work piece holding capability. Failure to remove the clog from the collet also may require replacement of the collet, thus adding to the cost of processing semiconductor chips.
There thus exists a need for a simple apparatus and a method for declogging collets without removing the collets from the processing line.